


Everything and More

by Shameless_Fujoshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Fujoshi/pseuds/Shameless_Fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinharu road to the Olympics from the first time Rin proposes the idea to post-race reflection and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencer_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencer_x/gifts).



> Merry Sharkbait Christmas! <3

It was late spring of their third year the first time Rin asked Haruka to go Olympic with him.

Haruka just responded with one of _those looks_ , the kind that he gives when Rin complains about eating mackerel for x number of days in a row. At the time Haruka just walked away and a strange tension grew between them for a week, until the second time Rin brought it up. At least by then Haruka gave him a response, even if it was to say _‘It’s too much work_. _’_  Makoto suggested that evening on the phone that Rin let it cool off for a little while, so Haruka could consider it.

So for a month after there was a great whale that swam between them every time they entered the water together. Rin didn’t like it, didn’t like the way he was disconnecting from Haruka in the pool, but Makoto insisted and to this day he’s not sure why he listened.

The third time the topic surfaced Rin was surprised that Haruka was the one to address it. He appeared one day at Rin’s dorm unannounced with an all-meat bento, an apology gift. The visit wasn’t long, and Haruka only had one question.

“Will we swim together after high school?”

At first Rin didn’t know how to answer. He knew what he’d _like_ to say, but he was scared.

Because it felt like it could be his only chance to keep Haruka with him.

“It’ll…be easier if…” he didn’t look at Haruka when he said it, testing how much he could say before Haruka snapped and rejected him again. “We can definitely swim together if you train with me…” Rin looked up when he finished speaking, waiting for Haruka’s response.

They stood there for a full minute before Haruka said, “I see,” and left.

It wasn’t a ‘no’, but it felt like one.

Rin feared he’d lost, that he’d have to move on, that he’d have to accept Haruka would never go Olympic with him.

He didn’t want to move on.

Not without Haruka.

But his dream...he _couldn’t_ give it up.

Even if Haruka wouldn’t share it with him. He couldn’t let Haruka’s indifferent responses hold him back.

So he pushed himself harder, lowered his times, increased his dry training and weight room visits. When Iwatobi visited for joint practices he joked around with them as usual but he stayed at Samezuka after practice instead of heading to Haruka’s house for team dinners.

Even if they were all friends again, they weren’t on the same team. Now is the time he needs to push harder and put himself in pre-Olympic shape. He’d almost begun to move past it when just before prefecturals, Haruka visited him in the weight room.

Alone.

“I was wondering why you weren’t coming to the joint practices at our school…” Haruka said, spinning one of the smaller weights for the bench press. It was after usual weight training hours and Rin sent Nitori back to their room the moment Haruka appeared.

“I get more pool to myself when the rest of the team isn’t around,” he said, grabbing a pair of dumbells as he stepped over to the preacher bench. Haruka didn’t say anything, only watched as Rin completed his first set of curls.

It was annoying.

“Are you here for something else or was that all you had to say?” He let the weights hang at his side before he began the second set. “You could’ve asked me something like that over the phone.”

Haruka didn’t say anything and instead walked around the room, looking at the different machines. “Which one’s your favorite?”

“Huh?” He slid his arms off the bench and let the weights drop to the floor. “What kind of question is that?”

“I’m just wondering.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “It’s that one I guess,” he said, pointing to the roman chair. “I can use it a lot of different ways to work the back muscles I need for the fly.”

Haruka only nodded his head, still looking around, at anything but Rin. “Which one is best for our stroke?”

It didn’t hit him at first, but when the realization came to him that by _our stroke_ Haruka meant freestyle, his heart and brain stuttered, and he could only sit there, looking dumbly at the guy.

_Is…he maybe interested in training with me?_ The thought seemed so foreign, especially with the way Rin had convinced himself that Haruka would never agree to follow him.

“Haru…are you saying…”

“I don’t know,” he cut Rin off, eyes very focused on the rack of free weights. “Not yet.”

Rin hadn’t been able to hold himself back when he leapt off the bench and threw his arms around Haruka, pulling him close.

“R-Rin!”

The fact that Haruka didn’t push him away, didn’t complain that he couldn’t breathe, all gave Rin the hope he needed that he might just get to live out his dream with Haruka by his side. So even after the awkward phase passed in which a one-sided hug becomes uncomfortable, he grinned as he pulled back, making Haruka blush and head snap to look away.

“You want me to show you which exercises are best for freestyle?”

Haruka didn’t refuse, and that day was the first of many where Rin would sneak Haruka into the weightlifting room after hours so they could spot each other. At least that was his excuse to Nitori.

But it wasn’t until nationals, just before he raced in the finals for butterfly, that Rin had reason to celebrate.

“I’m not doing anything after graduation,” Haruka said, picking at a string on his track suit. They were sitting against the wall of the locker room in silence. Haruka had already swam in the finals for freestyle and placed fifth.

Not bad for a guy that had started a regular intensive training schedule only two months prior.

“I’m…moving to Tokyo,” Rin pulled at the spandex circling his ankle, fabric slapping against his skin. “I found a coach. He’s really good.” He raised his eyes level with Haruka. “He has room in his schedule for two swimmers.”

“Okay,” Haurka said without pause, as if he’d anticipated Rin would ask in his own roundabout way. A burning heat filled Rin’s body, one he’d felt before but not nearly as violently. Haruka’s decision lit that final branch inside him that ignited an inferno. His drive to succeed had never been greater.

Rin grabbed Haruka's hand and they sat in silence until his heat was called. 

That day Rin placed first at nationals for butterfly.

The next few months were agonizing as they maintained their training—approved by special circumstances—through the winter and into the spring. The coach that would eventually train them visited many times to help them transition their move after graduation. It was more than was required of a coach but Rin was relieved for the help.

And he was surprised by how dedicated Haruka grew to their training.  Each morning they woke up at 5 am, ate breakfast (always cooked by Haruka except on days Rin couldn’t stand another bite of mackerel) and jogged to the station. They’d spend the day training, always in the pool and on some days in the weight room, and by 6pm at the latest they’d board the train and run home when they got to their stop. 

They were sore nearly every day, especially the first month.  One of the trainers showed them how they could relieve the pain through the pressure points in the hands and feet. Haruka was especially skilled at reflexology and it became a ritual every night after practice.

That’s when things started to get…different.

“How’s your back?” Haruka asked one day as they walked in the front door. Rin felt a hand press against the curve in his lower back.

Haruka had been doing that a lot lately.

“It’s the same…” he winced as he slipped out of his shoes, not wanting to reveal just how sore he was.

“I’ll massage it for you,” Haruka didn’t even look at him as he headed straight for Rin’s bedroom.

“Hey, don’t let yourself into my room as you please!” he complained, though followed anyway. And when Haruka instructed him to remove his shirt and lay on the bed he did so with minimal glaring.

A shiver rolled through his body as Haruka straddled his thighs, thumbs digging into his tired muscles.

“Nghhh…” Rin tried to hold back a moan by stuffing his face into his pillow. “Hey!” he yelled as the pillow was yanked from him and thrown across the room.

“Don’t do that, it tightens up your muscles.” Haruka’s hand stroked his back. “Just relax.”

It took some coaxing but Rin finally let go and relaxed his body into the bed, allowed Haruka to knead his muscles, reduce him to a quivering, softly moaning mess. And then his knuckles drove into a nerve that pulled a violent shiver from his body and a deep growl from his gut. Haruka moved off him so quickly that Rin turned over, ready to grab the guy’s wrist, to look in his eyes and explain that it’s a normal response when you’re being massaged.

But Haruka’s eyes weren’t on his face.

“You’re hard,” was Haruka’s pithy observation.

“I can tell that you as—ahnnn!” His hips bucked into Haruka’s hand that was suddenly cupping his bulge. “T-the hell are you doing!?”

“Do you not like it?” Haruka’s eyes were nearly black as his fingers slid along Rin’s cock still covered by his sweatpants.

And as he settled himself over Rin’s groin he ground their hips together and Rin could feel Haruka’s hard dick slide against his.

"S-shit, at least kiss me or something before you do that again..." Haruka did. Rin had barely completed his thought when he felt lips on his, a tongue pressing to slide into his mouth and hips grinding into his again. His body was on fire and the same high he got from winning was suddenly shooting through his veins. They had a lot of firsts that night.

Somewhere along the way they actually discussed things and decided they were mutually dating or in love or whatever.  It was a really embarrassing conversation at the time.

But as they grew older day by day, as their muscles grew stronger and their stamina stretched out longer, they fell into a routine. Wake, eat, train, eat, train some more, eat, go home, cuddle/kiss/sex, sleep.  In public they acted the same as always but alone together, every day was like waking up on a honeymoon. Even as that phase was supposed to end, Rin found himself enamored by the little things Haruka would do, things he didn’t notice were cute before, like the noises he makes when he eats. The annoying things remained the same (Haruka made mackerel far too often for all meals, as an example) and time passed quickly. By their second year in training they both made the national team and traveled the world in competitions.

And before he knew it they’d both qualified in their races at the Olympic trials.

And they were made anchors for Japan’s 4x100m freestyle and medley relay team.

And then they were actually _swimming_ in the Olympics.

And Haruka got silver in freestyle and Rin got bronze and silver in freestyle and butterfly respectively.

And their freestyle relay team got bronze.

But their medley relay team got gold.

Rin still has trouble describing the feeling he got when Haruka touched the wall and sealed not only a gold medal but a world record for their team.

He had difficulty keeping chaste when they pulled Haruka out of the pool.

And also, on the podium as they were playing “Kimigayo”, he had to restrain himself from crushing his boyfriend in a hug as the cameras did a close-up on Haruka. On the screen his face was pink with a blush, and he was smiling so wide that his teeth were showing.

After all the formalities were completed, they barely made it back to their room.

The roar in his ears never really left.  Instead of a cheering crowd, now it’s the blood pounding through his body.

“Fuck…” he groans as Haruka slips another finger inside. It had been a while, especially with their taper.

“Don’t tighten up so much,” Haruka complains, though his voice is so low and gravely and with Rin on his knees, ass in the air, it sounds more like a command.

And then his fingers brush against that spot that makes Rin’s hips buck and knees tremor. “R-right there…you found it…” he moans as Haruka puts his entire focus into stroking that bundle of nerves. He’s such a quivering mess that Rin barely notices when he adds a third finger. It’s not until those fingers are gone and the bed dips that he opens his eyes, sees Haruka reaching for the pile of condoms and the bottle of lube, and he notices that Haruka is shaking. His fingers fumble to tear open the foil and Rin rolls onto his back, takes the condom from his boyfriend and rolls it on his dick for him.

Rin can feel it, too, that barely contained energy that’s been thrumming between them since before they checked into the Olympic village. They’d put all that energy into the games, barely even touching one another between preparation and races.  So when Haruka’s dick slides inside him it’s not the sharp burning but the powerful charge between them that has Rin nearly in tears.

They breathe through the tightness and the pain and by the time Rin tells Haruka he can move his boyfriend’s breath is stuttering against his neck. He doesn’t think Haruka will last long.

But just as it’s getting good, just when they achieve a fluid rhythm Haruka pulls out and walks across the room to where they dropped their bags. Rin is about to complain when he sees what his boyfriend had grabbed.

Their gold medals.

“Sit up,” Haruka tells him as he opens one of the boxes gently. Rin complies, mouth gaping when Haruka places the medal around his neck.

“W-why are you…”

“You _earned_ it,” Haruka says simply, placing his own medal around his neck. And when he slides back inside Rin their medals clink together.

_I earned this_ …he thinks. _I did, I’ve worked hard._ Rin’s nails dig into Haruka’s hips as he moves faster, as their forehead press together. _I fucking deserve every moment of this._ For once Rin doesn’t hold back the whine that builds in his throat when his boyfriend’s dick brushes against the bundle of nerves inside him. Haruka’s hips are flexible and muscles strong from years of dolphin kicking and it doesn’t take long once Haruka strokes his length for him to come. Even through the condom Rin can feel Haruka’s dick pulse and can tell by the way his teeth clench and eyes scrunch up that Haruka’s found his own release.

And afterward, once they’ve ridden out the endorphins, when they’ve cleaned up and stowed their medals safely away, Rin lays on his back with Haruka tucked against his side. Haruka whispers something in Rin’s ear that has him sobbing because he’s so happy, _so_ happy. He feels like he has everything in the world that he’s ever wanted and worked hard for and even more.

As they fall asleep, Haruka’s whispered words swirl around in his head.

_Your father would be really proud of you._


End file.
